This invention relates to a vehicle and is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with tracked vehicles.
A tracked vehicle has a track extending around a series of track guide wheels. At least some of the guide wheels support the weight of the vehicle body or hull on the section of the track which is in contact with the ground. In the context of this specification, a “ground-engaging wheel” may be a track guide wheel, which engages the ground indirectly via the track, or it may be a conventional wheel which directly engages the ground.
The track guide wheels which support the weight of the vehicle on the ground need to be connected to the vehicle body by a suspension mechanism which enables the track guide wheel to move upwardly and downwardly relatively to the body. It will be appreciated that, in some circumstances, this relative movement will consist of the track guide wheels moving upwardly and downwardly as they travel over irregularities in the ground. In other circumstances, for example if the vehicle is loaded or unloaded while stationary, it will be the vehicle body, rather than the wheels, which moves upwardly and downwardly relatively to the ground.
A known suspension system comprises an arm which is pivotable relatively to the body about a pivot axis. A wheel-supporting shaft is carried by the arm at a position away from the pivot axis, for supporting a track guide wheel. A resilient damping arrangement is accommodated within the arm for providing damped resilient resistance to deflection of the arm away from a static position in a direction corresponding to movement of the body towards the ground.
It is sometimes desirable to reduce the ride height of a vehicle, for example if the vehicle is to fit into a confined space. This can occur if the vehicle is to be transported by rail or aircraft. Ride height reduction can be achieved by complex and costly on-board height control systems. Alternatively, the suspension can be bound down by, for example, chains and chain binders, but these are time consuming and tedious to install.